Buildings
Languages: ' Русский | English' Wood Folk Buildings in Strategoria 'Menhir' The main building of the Wood Folk faction, that allows the building of workers and upgrades to unlock additional units, buildings and upgrades. Cost: 280 Gold, 100 Wood Sight: 8 Life: 2000 Recruitable units: Upgrades: ''' '''Cromlech - +900 Life, +10 Population and opens new units, buildings, upgrades. Requires: 320 Gold, 120 Wood, Training grounds, Druid temple. Sacred Grove'' '- '+1100 Life, +10 Population and opens new units, buildings, upgrades. Requires: 360 Gold, 140 Wood, Celtic Stables, Forest Workshop, Forest Forge. 'Gold Mine' Built atop of a Gold vein and used for gold extraction. Gold mines have a limited supply of gold. '''Cost: 25 Gold' Sight: 5 Life: 600 'Lumber Mill' Built atop of special field of forest and used for wood extraction. Lumber mills have a limited supply of wood. Cost: 100 Gold Sight: 4 Life: 900 'Celtic Hut' The main source of population for the Wood Folk. One hut adds 8''' population. '''Cost: 90 Gold Sight: 4 Life: 500 'Training Grounds' Allows the recruiting of infantry and purchase of upgrades for them. Cost: 160 Gold Sight: 6 Life: 1000 Recruitable units: Upgrades: ''' '''Running Wild Boar - increases speed of woad raiders by 10-15%. Requires: 75 Gold, 100 Wood, Cromlech. Large'' Shield ''- increases defence of Woad Raiders against Ranged attacks by +1. Requires: 50 Gold, 125 Wood, Cromlech. 'Druid Temple' A sanctuary for the forest clerics. Allows to hire druids and purchase upgrades. Cost: 150 Gold Sight: 6 Life: 900 Recruitable units: Upgrades: ''' '''Ancient Druidic Chant - increases speed of nearby allies' attack. Requires: 75 Gold, 100 Wood, Cromlech. Strong ''Blood - greatly increases druids' damage against mythical creatures.' Requires: 50 Gold, 125 Wood, Cromlech. '''Sacred War '- 'allows building of Hounds of Culann.' Requires: 175 Gold, 175 Wood, Sacred Grove. Celtic Fury -'' ''increases Hound of Culanns' damage against mythical creatures. Requires: 150 Gold, 205 Wood, Sacred War. 'Celtic Stables' Allows the recruiting of cavalry and purchase of upgrades for them. Cost: 180 Gold, 100 Wood Sight: 6 Life: 1200 Recruitable units: Upgrades: ''' '''Husbandry - increases speed of wardogs and cavalry. Requires: 175 Gold, 225 Wood, Sacred Grove. 'Forest Workshop' Allows the purchase of woodwoses and siege weapons, as well as upgrades for them. '''Cost: 200 Gold, 80 Wood''' Sight: 6 Life: 1200 Recruitable units: Upgrades: ''' '''Wrath of the Forest - gives the Woodwose the ability to slow enemies on hit. Requires: 75 Gold, 100 Wood, Cromlech. Scorched Earth - gives the Stonethrowing Machines the ability to hurl pots of oil at the enemy. Requires: 200 Gold, 250 Wood, Sacred Grove. 'Spiral Temple' The mythical meeting grounds of the Druids, where the mightiest mythological units are summoned. '''Cost: 260 Gold, 140 Wood''' Sight: 6 Life: 2400 Recruitable units: Upgrades: ''' '''Rites of Passage - allow recruitement of Avatars of Morrigan. Requires: 150 Gold, 300 Wood. 'Forest Forge' Upgrades that apply to different kinds of units can be bought here. '''Cost: ''140 Gold, 40 Wood Sight: 6 Life: 900 Recruitable units: Upgrades: ''' '''Melee Weapons Upgrade - 3 possible levels Ranged Weapons Upgrade - 3 possible levels Cavalry Armour Upgrade - 3 possible levels Ranged Infantry Armour Upgrade - 3 possible levels Infantry Armour Upgrade - 3 possible levels 'Outpost Tower' A defensive structure that can attack nearby enemies. Cost: 70 Gold, 40 Wood Attack: 4 (range=6, attack delay=2000) Sight: 14 Life: 200 Upgrades: ''' '''Sentry Tower - +400 Life. Requires: 70 Gold, 50 Wood. Fortified Tower - +2 Attack, +400 Life. Requires: 120 Gold, 40 Wood, Cromlech.